The Extra Weasley
by LadyHeth
Summary: Molly Weasley lost more than just Fred in the war. William's Humanity. Charlie's Smile. Percy's Trust. George's humor. Ronald's joy. Ginevra's innocence. But what's not to say she's gained something else, from someone she'd never thought she'd grow to love as one of her own? Dramione. EWE. Some Hinny and others. T for now.


_It should go without saying that I am not JK Rowling. I do not own Harry Potter, the wizarding world, or any recognizable characters. My only two OCs are Digrus Apollo (who you'll see maybe two or three times), and Rix Sieme. If you've read my other fanfic-Hermione Jean? -take everything you THINK you know about Rix and toss it out the window for full effect._

 _ALSO; RIX IS NOT SHORT FOR BELLATRIX_

 _If you've read or are reading Hermione Jean? Keep in mind this fanfic will be a lot less fluffy and a lot more serious. Don't get me wrong, it's the Weasley's. You can't get away from some humor._

 _Summary: Molly Weasley lost more than just Fred in the war. William's Humanity. Charlie's Smile. Percy's Trust. George's humor. Ronald's joy. Ginevra's innocence. But what's not to say she's gained something else, from someone she'd never thought she'd grow to love as one of her own?  
Dramione. EWE. Some Hinny and others. T for now._

 _Dramione. EWE. Some Hinny and others._

* * *

 ** _The Extra Weasley - Chapter One - The Department of Rehabilitating Wizards_**

* * *

Kingsley sat atop his podium with a puzzled look, glancing around the room. All accounts pointed towards one decision, but at the same time, in his heart he knew that it was the wrong decision. He looked over the note his quick quotes quill had jotted down in a handwriting that looked all too like his own.

He glanced up at the accused. He wasn't yet eighteen. Barely of age. Surely, he couldn't take the future from such a bright young man.

And yet here he was, the deciding vote in a split Wizengamot.

Kingsley looked up to three teenagers whose opinions he took way too seriously for being the Minister of Magic. The three of them had been selected for the Wizengamot, as well as testifying witnesses to the events (not that it mattered, the boy had subjected himself to Veritiserum). Ronald Weasley's face had gone an appalling shade of red as he stared at his two friends in both confusion and anger. It made sense to Kingsley why, for as he was also confused. While Mr. Weasley had voted to place the boy in Azkaban, Harry Potter had voted against it.

Even more shocking, Hermione Granger had agreed with Mr. Potter.

"Minister?" Kingsley's attention was pulled away from the golden trio to a frumpy witch in the front row, looking at him in anticipation, as were the other witches and wizards around her.

Kingsley sighed. "Mr. Draco Malfoy," He said, turning to the pale blonde that was currently chained to a table in front of him. "It is this Wizengamot's decision that you shall be put on probation for three years, and must live with a sponsor at my choosing."

Several witches and wizards, including one Ronald Weasley, stood enraged. Kingsley held up his hand, and they quickly silenced themselves. "It is no lie to say you aided and embedded Voldemort," Several witches gasped at the name, but the Minister ignored them. "However, it is evident that you did it to protect yourself and your family, as well as indirectly assisted Harry Potter in minor ways, including but not limited to the refusal to expose him, the refusal to assist in the murder of your muggle studies professor and the refusal to assist in the murder of Albus Dumbledore. You did, however, allow multiple death eaters into a school filled with innocent children and cast several unforgivable curses. Therefore, you will spend the next three years living with a sponsor. You will finish your last year at Hogwarts with no problems, and you will have your wand on restriction. Do you have any problems with these terms?"

The young man glanced up at Kingsley for the first time, and simple shook his head. He seemed weak, as if he had already given up. It was a sad sight, seeing a once proud and arrogant to a fault in such a disheartening state.

"Very well. Draco Malfoy, you are hereby released under the care of the department of Rehabilitating Wizards, your contact shall be one Digrus Apollo who will assign you to your Sponsor family. Dismissed."

With a flick of his wand, the shackles fell from the young Malfoy's wrists. He stood at the aide of Apollo, who began running his mouth-like always. The young man gave the Minister one last glance, who replied with a simple nod of his head. Hopefully Kingsley made the correct decision with this one.

* * *

"How could Kingsley just let him go like that?" Ron grumbled as the three best friends made their way out of the courtroom. "And how could you two actually vote for his release?" If his face could get any redder, Hermione would be impressed.

"Calm down, Ron." Harry groaned. He looked exhausted, and seeing that Malfoy's trial was the last of fifteen that week, Hermione wasn't surprised. She was exhausted as well. It had gone on most of the day, and the sun was probably already setting outside. "Malfoy might be a git, but he's no murderer. If you were in his shoes, you would have done the same thing to protect your mum."

That made Ron pause. "He's still a foul git." He mumbled. "He did nothing to help Hermione while…" He trailed off, hoping his point got across.

"Ronald, I don't want to have to say it again. If he _had_ done anything, we'd all probably be dead. Malfoy included." Hermione spoke calmly as they walked down the hall of the Ministry.

"So, the Burrow then?" Harry asked cheerfully, trying to change the subject.

"No, I'm taking a portkey in the morning to Australia." Hermione said softly. Harry's face broke out in a sad grin.

"So, you're going to go get your parents back? Good on you Hermione."

She shrugged. "I can't get my hopes up. It's been a fair bit since I obliviated them."

Ron snorted. "You're the brightest witch of our age, if not the brightest witch since Albus Dumbledore himself."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You boys enjoy Molly's cooking."

"Hermione, we're both leaving for Auror training in the morning as well. You might as well come have one last meal with us." Harry said, almost beggingly.

Hermione sighed. "Well fine. But only because I've already packed. I wanted to get some reading for the new term out of the way."

Ron shook his head in disbelief. "I still can't believe you turned down a job at the ministry to go back to school. Kingsley would make you an Auror without the need for NEWTs."

Harry laughed. "I'd be more surprised if Hermione _didn't_ go back to school."

Hermione smiled weakly at her friends. It was finally over, but it all felt surreal. Today was the last day of the Wizengamot, and she was leaving for Australia in the morning. She still had some things to work through, but finally everything was going to be okay…

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

Hermione froze, and looked up slowly. There Malfoy was sitting alone on one of the benches alone. "Malfoy." Ron growled. "You rotten git. You're lucky…" Hermione didn't want to be here anymore. She could feel herself already hyperventilating. Quickly she rushed past, only to be stopped by a scrawny white wizard with long dreads decorated in plenty of divination luck charms, running smack into her, interrupting Ron's belittlement before it could even take off.

"Ah, sorry there! Oh, Ms. Granger! And Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley!" The man couldn't be any older than Percy. "Gracious, such an honor to meet the golden trio. My name's Digrus Apollo. Everyone just calls me Apollo." He adamantly shook Hermione and Harry's hands-something they were now very accustomed to-before turning to Ron. "Mr. Weasley, please let your mother know we are very grateful for everything she's done for us at the Department of Rehabilitating Wizards. She a wonderful woman and a wonderful helping hand. Well then, best be off. Mr. Malfoy, if you please follow me."

And like that he was gone. Ushering a now very annoyed Malfoy away and around a corner.

"Let's go." Ron growled, taking Hermione's hand in his as he led her to the floo's. She was glad for that. Seeing Malfoy face to face again brought back the worst of her memories, and she wanted to leave quickly. "The Burrow!" She vaguely heard Ron yell, and in a puff of green flames, he was gone. She watched Harry repeat him before following suit.

To Hermione's surprise, instead of feeling her feet land in a fireplace, she instead felt her body fall, as if she was on a waterslide that had suddenly ended, and she came crashing down onto the floor.

"Oh dear. I forgot to owl you. We're redoing to chimney, the floo's a little wonky right now." A familiar, warm voice said worryingly as she rushed into the living room, flapping an odd Chinese fan looking object around, dispersing the floo powder.

Hermione stood. The room was both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. Though the house and the area was much the same, after the original burrow burnt down, the Weasley's began to rebuild. Bigger. Better. And even more crooked and wonky since both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were completely indecisive on what add-ons they wanted and eventually added everything—precisely where it _shouldn't_ be. The last time she was there, Arthur had attempted to add a bowling arena (as he called it) next to The Twin's room (Molly refused to call it George's room. There would always be a bed for each of her children in her home), but had forgotten to make sure there was a way to get in… on the fourth 'floor'. It was still inaccessible from the inside of the house, and required climbing a ladder or apparating in. George had the funny idea to build a deck that reached from his window around to the window of the bowling room. He never built it do to the resident ghoul taking refuge in the room. Her banging and screeching upgraded to literally tossing bowling balls around. Bill took the opportunity to ward and spell the ghoul in there, and cast charms to muffle the noise. The ghoul's disturbances now downgraded to bowling balls randomly flying out the window like a rogue bludger, causing its victims to dive out of the way, before returning to the room. Hermione was happy to find that two rooms had been added; one for her and one for Harry. Even better was the fact that her room had no walls. Instead the walls were just bookshelves, already partially full of wizarding books on several topics. Mostly handed down, old editions. But amazing all the more.

"We did finally get the kitchen done though. So, breakfast will be served." Molly said, bustling around dusting off her 'kids' and some furniture.

"Mum. It's suppertime." Ron pointed out.

Molly laughed. "Well, we had a busy day and noticed we all forgot breakfast! Charlie thought it'd be a great idea to have breakfast for dinner since it's the last day we'll all be together in this house before the lot of you go about your jobs. There's bacon."

Bacon seemed to be the magic word, since both Harry and Ron brightened at the thought of breakfast for dinner.

Dinner was an event all its own. The dining room was barely big enough to fit the table, let alone a table full of Weasley's and extras.

"Mum, I think you should expand this wall out, or at least use some sort of expansion charm in here." Charlie laughed.

"I know a vonderful interior 'esigner 'ho could 'o et vor you." Fleur stated.

"We'll move the wall out. I don't want a misdirected _finite incantatum_ to make the room come crashing down. I do believe we have some help coming in tomorrow." Molly said, staring annoyingly at the wall. It was slanted and so close to the table that Arthur had to duck to sit in his seat.

"Mum. Speakin' of 'elp. Did yo' 'o 'omething 'or the Ministry?" Ron asked, his mouth entirely too full.

"A fair few things. Why? And swallow before you speak."

"A guy named Apollo said you helped with the Department of Rehabilitating Wizards." Ron said pointedly.

"Ah, Digrus. Lovely boy." Molly said happily. "I provided some consoling for sponsors, donated some money to a couple of programs and even helped sort out a few of their… more difficult cases."

"Why?" Ron seemed disgusted for a moment.

"Because what if that had been you, Ronald. What if something happened to either me or your father? Or heaven forbid we were Dark Wizards? Because I would want someone to do the same for my children. These are orphaned kids, or those who were just on the wrong path. I can't just sit by and do nothing." Molly seemed to pout.

"A noble thing indeed." Arthur said, giving his wife a small grin. She returned it.

Ron shoved his mouth full of bacon, not wanting to set off an argument he knew he'd lose.

* * *

The entire night was like that. Chaotic, disorganized. The next morning wasn't any better. Although Hermione was up plenty early to make it to her portkey with time to spare, Harry and Ron were already running behind for their portkey to make it to training… in Ireland.

In a blur of motherly expertise, Molly was able to get her youngest boys out with only a second to spare on their portkey, complete with hugs, full stomachs, and a well placed dungbomb in Ron's luggage (though he hadn't known that when he left). Shortly after, Hermione departed on her way to Australia with a warm hug and a bag full of sweets.

Bill and Fleur were the next to leave. They wanted to visit Fleur's family in France before they returned to Egypt. Molly made sure they left with their own hugs and snacks. As well as plenty of potions to help Bill with his moon intolerance.

Charlie almost got away without being noticed, but was caught anyway trying to sneak out without receiving his gifts of burn ointments and the traditional stern lecture about how dangerous dragons are and to be careful. Which he responded to with his normal lax attitude.

George and Ginny usually stayed at the Burrow, but George went to visit his Girlfriend, Angelina's, family for the week. He received sweets for both of them, as well as some for Angelina's little sister.

Ginny received the best gift yet… tickets to the Hollyhead Harpies with her father.

And like that, by noon, Molly was alone in the house, staring at her very odd grandfather clock. Although the fire burned away most of her house, her grandmother who originally owned the clock had placed several charms on the clock. Thankfully, the old powerful charms included a flame repelling charm.

It had taken her a bit to figure out how to force Fred's portrait off _mortal peril_ , and instead settled half way jammed between _home_ and _dentist._ Why Arthur had added dentist (or how) all those years ago, still boggled her, but at least now Fred was no longer in mortal peril. She had also finally discovered how to get the darn thing to place her older children on _home_ instead of travel every time they left the burrow to go to their own homes. However, that now meant that George's would constantly switch between _home_ and _work_ whenever he was at his joke shop. She'd figure out that one later.

Three new additions were made. Harry's portrait left Hermione's on _travel_ as it swung over to _work_ along with Ron. Lastly—and a little late, but who was she to complain? —the final portrait swung from _travel_ to _home._ She smiled to herself. She wasn't sure if that one would work yet, but was proven so when she heard the tell-tale sound of apparition in her yard.

"Digrus." Molly said happily, seeing the young man at her door.

"Please Molly, just Apollo." He said with a smile, giving the mother a hug. "Thank you for volunteering, but are you sure?"

Molly made a noise that seemed to invalidate anything Apollo had to say. "I just got my clock to work. We're past the point of no return." Molly grinned inwardly at the confused look he gave her. Instead she turned to the blonde now gawking up at the house in either awe or disgust (her money was on the latter). "Draco, it's good to see you."

* * *

 _Sorry that the POV jumps a bunch. I hope you could follow. I'll be keeping a fluid POV for getting "multiple sides of the story" if you will._

 _Also; I know dentist wasn't on the clock in the books, but I just watched Chamber of Secrets yesterday, and seeing dentist on the clock in the movie is what gave me the entire idea of the 'new' Burrow._


End file.
